


Punk?

by That_one_transguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_transguy/pseuds/That_one_transguy
Summary: It's my most popular 'G' rated fanfic, so here we go.The boys™ meet a cute little boy who wants to touch Patton's spikes. What happens? Read to find out





	Punk?

“Excuse me.” The four friends turned around where they saw a small child. Logan’s face remained neutral. Virgil grimaced, Roman bowed regally, and Patton squealed.

“Yes, precious angel, what can we do?” Roman asked the young boy now in front of him. He pointed up to Patton and simply asked with his head tilted to the right “Can I touch, please?”

Patton squealed again. He really couldn’t resist cute things, however just as he was about to give the affirmative, he heard a voice say “Now, now little boy, you shouldn’t be talking to these hooligans. They’re bad kids. And you want to be good, don’t you? Patton’s delight quickly twisted itself into blinding anger. How dare this person judge him and his friends based solely on their looks. How dare they do so in front of a child. He quickly looked over at the boy, who really just looked terrified, he could already see tears tracking themselves down his cheeks.

Patton swallowed, he didn’t really need to scare this poor kid anymore. Again, before he could speak Virgil beat him to it, kneeling in front of the poor kid, his choker off for once.

“Here”, he rumbled as he strapped it around the small boy’s wrist, “this has spikes, like my friend’s jacket and you can touch it anytime.”

The boy looked at his wrist, then back at the purple haired boy in front of him, and he smiled so big Virgil thought the kids face was going to break. “Thank you” his childish voice wobbled with genuine gratitude.

Logan snapped out of his stupor, and in turn replaced Virgil when he moved away. “Here”, Logan spoke, his voice clear and crisp as ever,” this should be adequate.” He wrapped his blue flannel around the small waist and tied a loose knot. Already missing the warmth, but more than happy to prove someone wrong.” Now you look really punk.”

Again the child thanked the blue haired boy.

And as Logan moved this time Roman took his place “ Young one,” Ro just really just wanted to be dramatic (but when doesn’t he),”I bequeath you these majestic, gloves, an elf stole the fingers, giving them the power to see beauty within all living things. Although I believe you already have that power”

Everything, according to Roman, was perfect when the young boy giggled his thanks.

Finally Patton knelt down, taking off the flower crown he had worked on for several days, placing it on the kid’s head. Patton smiled wide again when it slipped down to his neck. “You still want to feel my spikes?” Patton asked, his smile still wide.

The boy reached his smaller hand out, and ran it across the metal spikes, smiling at their coolness and marveling in the fact that they weren’t at all sharp. Both Patton and the young boy were now smiling. Just as Patton heard and ignored the click of the camera.


End file.
